Crimson Secrets
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yuugi has a secret that he shares only with Yami. The shameful crimson liquid stains both their hands... Very silly, fluffy, shonen ai. YxY of course!


**Crimson Secrets**

"Yuugi, you can't keep this a secret from your friends any longer. They're not stupid; one day they'll find out." Yami indicated the red liquid coating his hands. "It would be so much easier to just admit the problem now and get it out in the open. They won't think any less of you."

Yuugi slumped down to the carpet, leaning against the bath for support. The crimson liquid staining his arms and hands contrasting against his pale skin. The sticky substance matting his clothing to his body. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he couldn't meet his darker half's worried gaze.

"I can't, Yami. I can't admit something like this. They've all known me for so long, if they were to find out that I…that I do _this_ to myself," he rubbed absently at the liquid staining his arms that he had yet to wash off, "they'll treat me differently. They'll pretend everything can go on the same, but they'll be thinking of this every time they see me and speak to me." Yami kneeled down beside him, tucking a few strands of Yuugi's damp hair behind his ear.

"Yuugi, if they're friends at all they won't mind. _I_ don't mind, and I'm just about as close as anyone can get to you." Yami winked and began running the sink full of warm water. He turned and helped Yuugi to remove his soiled shirt. "You'll feel better about this once we've washed all the evidence away."

"Yeah…" Yuugi allowed his darker half to sponge his arms free of the dreaded crimson fluid, still fussing and worrying over his lighter half.

"Maybe we could get Grandpa to tell them." Yuugi glared at his Yami. "Or not. I promise you, Yuugi, they won't mind at all." Having cleaned the smaller teen up, they both began the task of clearing up the bathroom. When they had finally finished they made their way back to Yuugi's room in search of some new clothes as they had both been bathed in red.

"I want this to stay a secret, Yami. I'm not proud of what I do to myself, and it's personal." Yami sighed and sat down on the bed, completely unabashed to be sitting there shirtless.

"I'm just worried about _you_, Yuugi." Yami pulled the smaller boy into his lap, their bare skin tingling with the contact. Yami kissed the crimson tips of Yuugi's hair before tailing kisses down his neck and shoulders.

"Don't be silly, Yami. I'm not going to kill myself over it or anything. It's just…embarrassing. I've always just pretended it was natural." Yami sighed and ran his tanned finger through his boyfriend's hair, teasing the stands playfully.

"I know. I have to admit to it too, you know. So, are you ready for the bleach?" Yuugi growled and sat up, immediately missing the warmth from Yami's body. The older teen was already making for the bathroom where the bleach dye was located.

"Yeah. Sometimes I think it would be easier to just leave it black, though…you'd look even sexier if you gelled it down with a flick over your eyes…"

**Owari

* * *

**

**Don't ask; I have no idea where this came from. Title sounds angsty, though. I have had no inspiration for Yu-Gi-Oh in months, and then suddenly this hits me. I will update my ongoing fics, I promise that I will finish them as I know how awful it is to be reading a fic and have it be discontinued. Please be patient, I am just so busy at the moment.**

**Quick note; I've just read a couple of reviews, both of which expressed confusion…Sorry, I guess this is one of those things that makes sense to the person writing it but the poor people reading are left clueless…sorry! Basically no, Yuugi is not cutting himself. The 'crimson liquid' is actually hair dye. I have seen the Egyptian Arc where it shows Yami as a baby with naturally tri-coloured hair, but I like to believe that they are naturally black-haired and dye the tips red and bleach the bangs blonde. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Thanx for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know…(hint: review!).**

_Mayoki_

_Completed: 20th April 2006_


End file.
